Ceratosaurus
Ceratosaurus (sir-At-a-sawr-us, meaning "Horned Lizard") is a small to medium-sized carnivorous prehistoric creature from Late Jurassic North America and Europe that was added in the 7.2 Build. Unlike most other smaller carnivores, they are diurnal (meaning active during the day) instead of nocturnal. They are roughly 1.9 blocks tall and 5 blocks long, males and females are the same size, and males have a more light-greener head while the females have a more brownish head. Newborns are about 0.2 blocks tall, and are adults in 10 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. Ceratosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Untamed ceratosaurus require a high mood to not attack on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the ceratosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a ceratosaurus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches. BEHAVIOR ]] Ceratosaurus is a fast-moving carnivore that, due to their size, are both a source of prey to much larger animals, and a predator to smaller animals. They have no special attack, and cannot break through blocks weaker than iron due to their short stature, though are still capable of killing the player due to their speed. If the chase takes too long however, they may give up. Bows are ineffective as most of the ceratosaurus' hitbox is arrowproof. Their predators include: allosaurus, dilophosaurus, mosasaurus, sarcosuchus, spinosaurus, and tyrannosaurus. Their prey, even when not hungry and at a sad or worse mood, includes: all vanilla animals, deinonychus, dodo, dryosaurus, compsognathus, gallimimus, henodus, quagga ,smilodon, velociraptor, Citipati, Edaphosaurus and Arthropleura. They will also attempt to attack but will likely end up being killed in turn by pachycephalosaurus and therizinosaurus. They will target baby animals of any species as well, though they will often fail if the parent is nearby. They are also hostile to zombies, but will not eat rotten flesh. Ceratosaurus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult ceratosaurus' can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Ceratosaurus is tameable and rideable. To tame a ceratosaurus, you need to stay within 6 blocks of the egg when it hatches. If this opportunity is missed, you must either hand-feed it, or tame it with a whip. They can be ordered with a bone. RIDING An adult ceratosaurus is rideable when tamed. They are ridden by right-clicking on one with a whip. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. They are generally slow when riding. They can also still break blocks while the player is riding. FEEDING Ceratosaurus is a self-sufficient carnivore that will automatically hunt the aforementioned animals. They can also be hand-fed any kind of meat, mod or vanilla, except rotten flesh, fish and eggs. They will also eat from feeders that have meat in them. SOUNDS Note: Ceratosaurus uses the same hurt and death sounds as allosaurus. PHOTO GALLERY 2017-04-05_13.57.51.png|Ceratosaurus and chicken UpcomingCeratosaurus.png|The new Ceratosaurus model coming in a far future update. 2017-01-19 16.55.12.png|Ceratosaurus Male 2017-01-19 16.55.26.png|Ceratosaurus Baby Ceratosaurus_DNA.png|Ceratosaurus DNA Ceratosaurus Egg-0.png|Ceratosaurus Egg The Ceratosaurus Gang.png|Several ceratosaurus Who's gonna tell him....png|Unbeknownst to an archaeologist villager, a Ceratosaurus has snuck up behind him. Dragons in their Lair.png|A family of Ceratosaurus laying in wait inside a ravine. Lost Heights.png|Several Ceratosaurus on a cliff. 2018-04-28_18.24.53.png|a male ceratosaur scavenges a beached mosasaur. 2018-05-07_14.03.07.png|a male ceratosaur fighting with two deinonychus over food 2018-07-10_11.30.19.png|a ceratosaurus killing a dryosaurus 2018-08-09_19.07.46.png|A Ceratosaurus guarding his pond. 2018-08-18_10.19.28.png|a ceratosaurus rests inside a small cave 2018-08-21_11.39.52.png|a ceratosaurus watching over her young 2018-08-21_11.40.55.png|a ceratosaurus attacking some dryosaurs 2018-08-24_13.11.28.png|A ceratosaurus chasing a dryosaurus split from the group. 2018-08-24_13.41.35.png|A ceratosaurus. 2018-10-13_17.34.56.png|A Ceratosaurus next to a lake. 2019-02-16_20.08.39.png|A ceratosaurus stalking some dryosaurs 2019-03-14_10.46.32.png|A young ceratosaurus sleeping in the night Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.23.12.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Carnivore Category:Dinosaurs Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Rideable Category:Jurassic Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Theropod